Cripten and Abby
by Evil lady X
Summary: A fic about Cripten who is Remy and Rogue's son years after he grauadted from the school and has come back and runs into the girl of his dreams Abby and she has a surprise...for a rpg couple I have on a rpg.


Cripten looked around the mansion as he stood in front of his car the place smelled the same as it did all those years before when he had been a student he had not been back to this place in over eight teen years almost nine teen as it would stand he had come back for the sake of his two children Kastian and Ashlen, which he worshiped like any farther even though Ashlen was not his he had adopted her at the age of two months and at the age of six years now she was beautiful and she kept him on his toes she was battling for the most beautiful girl award in his heart and his other daughter Kasitan at thirteen had her mothers long red hair and her piercings all seemed to scream her fathers side of her and her brown and red eyes with the black rings proved her father was Cripten Lebeau that and the DNA tests when she was born.

Cripten sighed as he looked around the old school for mutants no one lived there any more the hellions and the X-men had moved into one building and made one school and Cripten had left the year they moved the last time he saw them he vowed to come back and here he was coming back to the place he once called home. "I missed this place," he said as he looked around he had bought the mansion and it was in renovation to be fixed up so it could become a home for run away mutants and he was happy that he had decided to open the mansion for it and he sighed as his eyes roamed the grounds. "This...place reminds me of," he said as he got a flash back of his memories from the last week of his life here his last game of hoops his last drink with his friends and his last night with...her the girl who had haunted his dreams for years. "M...," he breathed out slowly and then he had to tare his gaze away from the school as he heard Kastian bee p the car horn and she gave him a get over it look showing that she was his daughter he sighed and then he headed towards the car and he opened his door and he slid into his seat and he sighed looking over at the sleeping angel beside him the little six year old girl with her curly brown hair and her beautiful eyes.

"Dad...can we hurry...I wanna get there before The Bloodworths so I can hide," said Kastain as she took her head phones out of her ears and looked up from the back seat as her dad turned the key and he started the car and then pulled off away from the place he called home all those years ago. Cripten sighed as he stopped at the red light three blocks away from the new mansion and he groaned as he took off and nearly hit another car. "Dad...the fuck?" asked Kastain. "Kas," snapped Cripten he had to put a stop to her swearing he had let it get out of hand lately seeing as his guitarist and singing carrier had gone well he had some how not noticed her swearing becoming more and more lately. "Sorry...that lady looked like she was gunna sooooooooooo kill you," she said as she put her head phones back in her ears and the ten minute ride was peaceful until he stopped the car and he got out and then tapped on Kastain's window and he left the car running seeing as Ashlen was still sleeping and he did not want to wake her up yet.

He was just about to pop the trunk when he heard the sound of heels on the ground and he stopped as a loud. "You jackass," was shouted at him he groaned deeply just what he needed more females to make him feel like dirt he was already upset because he had let his feelings take over his thoughts take over his mind and he felt the longing he had once held for the dancer. "Can I help you with something miss?" he asked as he turned to face her and he stopped dead in his tracks looking face to face with the blond girl from his past. "You cut me off...you,...you," she started but clearly she could not see him threw her sun glasses or she did not recognize him. "Jack ass?" asked a voice and Cripten turned his head to see Kastian standing leaning against the car. "Hey dad," she said with a small wave. "Oh," said the blond haired woman at a loss for words she was emberessed. "Mom...god can't you just insult someone," said a voice as they turned to see a girl a few years older then Kastian her black hair was in two brides down each side of her face reaching down to past her chest. "Jacklane...," said the blond woman in a warning manor as she shot the girl a look. "Mom...chill I just thought this would be fun to watch you insult someone," she said as she held back a small chuckle. "Look Jacklane just hush and get your stuff," said the blond woman as she got a look of sadness as if she was missing something and then Cripten's cell phone rang and he flipped it open. "Lebeau here," he said as his eyes never left Abby's the blond girl was in fact Abby aka Miracle the girl he had been thinking about before so many times. "LeBeau," breathed out Abby as she took a full minute to look at him before she realized she was staring and she took a breath she did not notice she was holding in. "Cripten," she said and he hung up his phone and just looked at her in awe. "And I thought things were awkward enough," said Jacklane and Kastian nodded then she looked the other girl over and she tilted her head to look at her. "I'm Jacklane," said the black haired girl as she held her hand out to the red head. "Kastain," she said with a slight interest as she shook the other girls hand and she tightened her gaze. "Kastain LeBeau," she said then the black haired girl blinked. "Jacklane...Jacklane LeBeau," said the black haired girl and it got everyone's attentions. "Abby," breathed out Cripten as he looked at her and then to the girl beside her. "I guess we need to talk," said Abby as she sighed and then nodded towards the car and then Cripten felt a tugging on his shirt and he looked down to find his youngest daughter tugging. "Daddy...can we go in now?" and Cripten smiled and bent down and picked her up and then he smiled. "Of course Len," and he looked over to Abby and Jacklane then he sighed. "We can talk after dinner alone okay Abby?" he asked and she nodded she shivered when he said her name the way he said Abby was something she could never forget.

Later on that night after dinner they all looked from each to the next and the other adults and students in the room felt the tension between the two older mutants and found it kind of distracting but Kastain hardly noticed her father staring at the woman in front of him because she her self was busy staring at a boy a few seats down from her he was what she called emo then again her style could be called punk or goth but Cripten noticed his daughter looking over at the boy. "Kastain...I'd kill him," he said flatly and Melody who had been sitting beside Connor and feeding the baby decided that now was the time to break the tension. "Cripten maybe you and Abby should take that drive and talk," she said nervously and Cripten nodded and he looked over at Abby who stood as well then he looked back at Melody. "Can you baby sit for me?" he asked and his old friend nodded and him and Abby walked out he lead her towards his car. "Twenty bucks says those two end up..," started Eros but Tylor hexed the salt and it hit him in the head. "Ty...that hurt," he said with a pout. "Good," she said with a grin.

Mean while in his car Cripten drove in silence as he thought about where they should go talk and he settled on the old mansion and he drove and then parked in the same place he always parked back in the old days. Cripten got out of his car and waited on Abby to do the same and they calmly walked to the basket ball court and Cripten sighed and leaned against the goal he took a deep breath. "Were you ever going to tell me?" he asked as he looked up at her. "One day maybe," said Abby as she looked at her feet she felt horrible about not telling him but he had been so happy with Kendall and she did not want to be the home wrecker. "When?" he asked with a sigh again as he shifted so he could see her. "Never," she said with a look of hurt on her face. "I just...you seemed so happy with Kendall," she said with a sigh as she finally brought her eyes to meet his. "We didn't work out...I ended up finding out she was not truly in love with me," he said with a sigh and he took a deep breath this was harder then he thought. "What about your kids?" she asked he knew what she meant he did not even have to ask. "Kastain is mine...a one night thing with a girl and I ended up with Kastian and then Seven years later Ashlen was born and the hospital called up the mansion because she was clearly a mutant and then they called me and I went and picked her up and have been her dad since then," he said explaining how he by him self got two daughters now three as it seemed.

A few hours later they were both sitting on the ground and laughing they were talking about old times and they would have still been talking if the thunder had not made its self known and Cripten sighed as he stood. "Come on we better get to the shed and wait it out," he said forgetting the fact that they had been locked out in the rain once before. Cripten took a deep breath as Abby sighed and then she moved to go sit on the work bench that was still standing. Cripten looked over at her as the rain hit the tin roof and she smoothed her long hair down her back and he licked his bottom lip he still wanted her more then ever and right at this moment it seemed perfect. He slowly looked up at her and as if senceing his gaze she looked up to and he moved closer to her in a slow pace he finally was close enough to her and he looked deeply into her eyes as he ran a hand down her face. "M," he said lightly as he leaned in for a kiss and she returned his kiss. Cripten slowly moved to where he was sitting beside her on the work table and then he ran his tounge over her bottom lip asking for entrance and she happily gave him just that and within minutes the two were locked in a deep kiss of passion and Cripten was leading the way and she was happily giving him any thing he wanted. Cripten pushed her back wards to where he was on top of her and he slowly worked his way down her body leaving small nips and kisses as he undid her shirt and her skirt slowly pulling them off while she worked on getting his shirt off of him and then those ever damned tight jeans. Abby worked her hands down his body and he worked his way over her body then he was naked and she was there in her glory. "Abby...are you sure?" he asked as he moved a strained of her hair out of her face. "Yes," she said with a low moan in her throat and Cripten readied him self above her and looking into his eyes he pushed him self into her and he heard her let out a gasp as she adjusted to his size and then he belt up a steady thrusting and she slowly met his hips thrust for thrust and he thursted harder and faster and there in a shed in the back yard of the mansion they both once called home they both came screaming each others names into the night.

Tags: rpg x-men


End file.
